


Finally Free

by JamSam514



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamSam514/pseuds/JamSam514
Summary: When Klaus completes the ritual, he finally reunites his family.





	Finally Free

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Means Pov change

The ritual was complete. I could feel my wolf howling for joy at finally being released from it’s cage. The feeling was wonderful. I’d only felt him that one time, before my _lovely parents_ locked him away. The feeling of something missing was finally gone. The vulnerability and paranoia that I’ve felt since that night, is what drove me to my madness searching for something but never knowing what. I can feel him searching, calling out for his pack. I cringe as I remember what I’ve done to my family over the years. I’ll find a way to make it up to them, and soon or might lose them for good, especially Elijah. I panic at the thought of Elijah, I told him that I had gotten rid of our siblings for good. He probably hates me now, he’ll hate me even more when he discovers I lied. I don’t know why but the very idea of Elijah hating has me wanting to kneel before him and bare my neck.  
I shake the thoughts away as I remember I’m not alone. I turn around just in time to see the bennet witch, who I thought I had already taken care of, coming out of the woods and raise her arm. She starts to speak and I’m suddenly feeling unimaginable pain. I hear someone screaming, and it takes a moment to realize that it's me. The pain stops almost as suddenly as it started as she sends me flying through the air landing on something hard, cracking my head open and knocking the air out of me. I groan in pain as I roll over. I crack my eyes open a little and gasp at what I see.  
Elijah is standing over me, looking at me with empty eyes, all of the love I once saw shining in them is absent.  
“Lijah…” I whisper staring at him with wide eyes.  
“Hello, brother,” his voice cold and filled with hate, “In the name of our family, Niklaus…” he raises his hand and plunges it into my chest, grabbing hold of my heart. Realizing if I don’t act fast I will die, I say the first thing that comes to mind.  
“I didn’t Bury them at sea.” I blurted out, wincing internally as I hear my voice crack. He stopped cold and looked straight into my eyes. It felt like he was seeing straight into my soul with his piercing gaze.  
“What?” He says it softly, but I can tell if I’m not careful he’ll kill me.  
“Their bodies are safe… If you kill me you’ll never find them.” His glare wavers, and I can see I almost have him.  
“Elijah, don’t listen to him!” Stefan must see the same thing I do because he sounds a little panicked .  
“‘Lijah, I can take you to them,” I can see he still doubts me, so I go for the kill, saying the words I know will get him to believe me, “I give you my word, brother.” His face is resolved and I know he doesn’t trust me but he still knows me better than anyone else. He knows, even after everything we’ve been through, I will never break my word. Especially not to him.  
“Do it and I’ll take you both out.” The witch declared arrogantly.  
“You'll die.” My brother states, but I can tell he’s made his decision and I breathe a sigh of relief.  
“I don’t care.” She replies, obviously not believing him.  
“I’m sorry.” He tells them, not sounding sorry in the least. If there is one thing I know about my brother, it’s that he values family above all else. Before, they can respond, he picks me up and speeds away. I finally feel safe, for the first time in centuries, in my Alpha’s arms. Wait Alpha? But before I can even think about it, I pass out from exhaustion.

~

I watched my brothers face as the ritual was completed. I watched the pure joy and relief wash over his face, only to be replaced by a flash of immense guilt and regret before the witch caused it to contort into agonizing pain as she threw my brother across the clearing. I knew I would kill her for that, even though it was the part of the plan and he very much deserved it, I still would never let anyone get away with harming my family. I knew my brother had lied when he informed me of what he did to our siblings. I also knew this was the only way to get him to tell me the truth. I was still hoping that after getting this, what he has been after for centuries, he would make a change for the better.

I dreaded what I what I was about to do, but I sped forward anyway, stopping right in front of him. I watched as he opened his eyes and finally saw me. I withheld the surprise from showing on my face when he called me ‘Lijah. It was a nickname he hadn’t used since we were children. He was the only one I’d ever allowed to call me that. I filled my eyes and voice with so much hatred it would make any other man wither away in terror as I spoke to him.  
“Hello brother… In the name of our family…” I plunged my fist into his chest and took hold of his heart. I watched as he panicked and said what I knew he would say. I ceased my actions and prompted him to continue. He informs me that they are safe and that I wouldn’t be able to find them without him. I knew this was the truth and I waited for him to continue, but he was interrupted by one of the idiot brothers I had allowed to believe I was on their side. Though idiots should have known they would lose this little battle, for I would never really betray my family. I ignored him as my brother continued, saying the words I had been waiting for him to say, the promise I knew he would never go back on.  
The witch had the audacity to threaten me. Yes, I knew I would be killing her soon, and I told her as much. She obviously didn’t believe me. Now that it was over I apologized to my brother, though I knew they all thought I was talking to the others.  
I picked up my brother and sped off to our home, before I was subjected to their annoying voices once more. I could tell he was exhausted and watched him close his eyes for a moment before springing them open in surprise. Seconds before he passed out I thought I heard him murmur Alpha, but that was impossible. I couldn’t be his Alpha… Could I? I thought about it more as I arrived at the house. Thinking over every interaction with my brother over the years that I could remember. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense I realized. Even though it was probably subconsciously, whenever he was uncertain about something, he had deferred to my judgement.  
I removed his bloody, disgusting clothing from his body before washing him completely. Getting rid of all the blood and grime, before putting him in comfortable sleep clothes and placing him in his bed. I fed him some of my blood to help him recover faster, before gracefully sitting in the comfortable chair by his bed to watch over him until he woke.


End file.
